1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to electronic devices, e.g., electronic devices that display portions of images, and methods for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have recently been disclosed techniques that enable users to view various photos or videos on their smartphones and to perform financial work through financial applications (e.g., bank applications).
Users may enjoy various types of content on their smartphones or run a diverse set of applications, and they may view their desired information on the display regardless of whether they are at home, work places, or in public places that many people enter or exit.